


Like Flames On The Water

by BrandiLeean



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humans As The Villians, reversed roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commission Of Counter Human is the leading defense against humans and their plot to exterminate all Ghouls. Armed with weapons fashioned from human bone infused with a imitation of Ghoul kagune the Human Investigators defend their existence to preserve their way of life. However, a terrorist Anti-Ghoul establishment called the Aogiri Tree has taken over the 11th Ward and is targeting Investigators. Who is the monster and who is the man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flames On The Water

Comission Of Counter Human Headquarters

07/15/15

Special Class Human Investigator Kishou Arima

Hikari R. Tsukino Associate Special Class, Secretary and Bureau Investigator  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Today, to say the least has been eventful. We have lost another Investigator due to a car bomb incident. We have already heavily reinforced all of the other branches in every Ward. Though, most humans live peacefully knowing that Human Investigators are only seeking out the extremists. Earlier this week we lost a total of three Investigators in cold-blooded violent massacre.  
We Ghouls need human flesh to live but due to the declining diplomatic situation we only eat the bare minimum needed to survive. Sometimes, especially recently, our undercover agents in every hospital available to the public have been taking donated blood and hand it over to a "Blood Bank" within Headquarters to give to every Ghoul. This freezer vault is guarded by specially trained security guards. From personal experience, they have rather itchy trigger fingers and are incredibly good shots. No human is able to enter the CCH because of our scan gates which detect if a person has a kakuhou or not. A detailed report from every scan is sent to the main computer system, which is overviewed by an experienced Bureau Investigator. This person then allows them to enter or sets off an alarm and the building will go under automatic lockdown. There has been quite a few break ins and the humans have only gotten more cunning. They now try to penetrate the CCH by means of experimental surgery, surgically implanting a kakuhou into themselves to pass as ghouls. The only mistake is that a One Eyed Ghoul is only a half-ghoul which makes it very suspicious. Some humans have died by this implantation because they are driven mad or their frail bodies cannot handle the sudden changes. 

If you're wondering who I am, I am Associate Special Class Human Investigator Hikari Tsukino also a Bureau Investigator and Secretary to Special Class Kishou Arima. What is a Human Investigator? A Human Investigator is sent out to search for those Humans who conspire against the CCH or are operatives of an Anti-Ghoul establishment. 

The greatest and most ominous of these organizations is the Aogiri Tree, an association of terrorists who occupy the 11th Ward. They are led by a One-Eyed Ghoul named The One-Eyed King. Other Anti-Ghoul organizations include the Clowns who are known to be elusive yet destructive. It seems that they like to work in the background and cause mischief. Only a few Human Investigators have encountered members of the Clowns group but suspect there are many more. We have recently found a coffee shop called Anteiku in the 20th Ward, it seems sound but we have been monitoring it for anything conspicuous.

I am currently walking to Arima's office with a stack of folders chock full of newly notarized and signed paperwork. Opening the door I find Arima standing next to First Class Haise Sasaki, who is on the floor watching me as I walk into the room.

"You two been sparring again, huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

The red irises of Mr. Arima's kakugan float upward and become focused upon me. I can only guess he is happy with my good work because of his smile.

Haise stands up and brushes himself off then walks over, "Hika-kun, it's nice to see you again."

"Hika-kun? Haise..." Arima begins to scold Haise.

I giggle, "It's alright, Mr. Arima. I told him he didn't have to be so serious around me."

"Alright, but it must stay within my office, am I understood?" he gives up the fight.

"Yes, sir." we both nod politely.

"So, have you written anything lately?" he smiles sweetly.

"Yes, actually. I've finally finished my short story and I've written two poems. Would you like to read them?" my heart dances.

"I would love to! You can put them on my desk when you get the chance."

I look up from the folders I was staring at trying to hide my reddened cheeks and silly smile to see his cheeks also turning pink. I like him, you could call it a crush. I feel somewhat incompatible with him. He's a reader and I couldn't sit still long enough to read a book. I, however, am an avid writer. From experience I know that his writing skills leave much to be desired. 

"You still have time to write after doing all that paperwork?" Arima kids. 

"I still have free time, sir." I push the folders into my chest.

"Well then, perhaps I'm not giving you enough work to do?" he taps his fingers on his desk.

"Um, if you need me to, sir." I cower jokingly.

"Speaking of work, are you going to hand those in or hold them in your arms?" he raises a thin white eyebrow.

"Oh! Right! Here you go, sir."

I walk over to the tall gentleman and place the folders in his awaiting hand.

"Well, Mr. Sasaki and I have plans tonight so I'll see you tomorrow, sir." I salute him with two fingers.

I take Haise by the wrist and lead him through the doorway smiling like a fool. He grasps my wrist tightly.

"Hey." he says to get my attention.

"Yes, sir?" I turn around to face him.

He pushes my hair behind my ear making my pink blush red. 

"What did you have in mind for tonight?" he smiles softly.

"Well, since last date night we had a movie marathon, I thought we could go have a night on the town while enjoying a blood packet together." 

I cup his cheek in my palm, looking into his eerily beautiful kakugan.

"Sounds perfect, but should we be discussing this outside of Arima's office?" his romantic smile turns into a grin.

"I don't think you should but that's none of my business." Arima says leaning against the door frame behind us.

"Oh, uh...my apologies, sir. We really should be going now."

I turn around embarrassed and I begin dragging Haise behind me.


End file.
